Evan the Creeper
by A1v1n1
Summary: Evan always felt different from the start. he never felt like blowing minecraftians up and is actually interested. see what happens when the people see him around...
1. Evan the creeper

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mojang, minecraft (except the game) or anything else except the story and some other stuff :D

PS. Some things here is impossible in minecraft and I know, but I'm just using my ideas and stuff

A creeper spawned in the light, he saw no others like him. He walked around and saw a dark cavern. He enters it and saw others like him and he was welcomed. They taught him what they creepers do.

"It's simple!" said a creeper "All you have to do is find a minecraftian and blow up!"

"That doesn't sound very pleasant" said the odd creeper

"Oh it is all right! It's such a great feeling!"

"How'd you know?"

"I… just know it…" said the creeper

"Oh well, I'm going to explore outside"

"See you tonight!"

The odd creeper exits the cavern and saw a minecraftian and watches him closely, watching what he is doing. He saw him put a box, put some items, and get a pickaxe. The minecraftian walked to some stones and started digging his way until he is seen no more.

"How interesting!" said the odd creeper "I wish I could do that"

After a while, it started getting dark, and the minecraftian started walking away, out of the hole he made. The odd creeper followed the minecraftian and saw it go in a village. He heard him shouted everyone to sleep and it suddenly became morning. He saw lots of minecraftians exit their houses and saw him.

"AGH ITS A CREEPER!" said one minecraftian

"Kill it!" said another

The odd creeper knew if he didn't do something fast he would be a goner. But he was so scared he crapped and ran. He watched a minecraftian approached his leftovers and shouted:

"Hey! It just gave some gunpowder!"

"What?"

"Yeah!"

The creeper knew they loved his dung so he got closer crapped even more all over the place. They seemed happy to approach and grabbed his leftovers.

"I think it's friendly!"

"Let's call it Green"

"NO CALL HIM KABOOM!"

"Why not call it Evan?"

"OK, but how do we know if it's Evan?"

"Evan" got an idea. He bit a rose off its roots, put it in the box and pressed the button. Out came some red dye on the grass. Evan rubbed himself all over with the red dye and he became red.

"He's smart!" the minecraftian said "it's permanent too!"

"He should know our names! Hello, I'm A1v1n1!

"I'm Grygrflzr"

"I'm Lanayru3"

"And I'm Alex35012!"

They taught Evan how to open chests, doors, and use some objects like a furnace, but Evan uses his mouth and head to do things since he has no hands.

ANY SUGGESTIONS? QUESTIONS? ANYTHING?

But anyway….

Favorite and follow the story for more! :D


	2. Learning to Communicate

Disclaimer: Same as always, I do not own Mojang, the copyright of minecraft, creepers and some other stuff.

Meow, thanks for the reviews, may use some suggestions that you guys gave me. Now let's read the second chapter.

Evan has been learning how to do things, so right now he is making his own house.

"You're using dirt? Why not cobblestone or something else" asked Alex35012

Evan just rubs his head on the dirt while smiling

"Ooookaayyy then… o.o"

Then A1v1n1 realized something they should have thought of before

"We should teach him to talk!"

"That's stupid! Creepers can only make basic sounds of sSsS and BOOM!" said Lanayru3

"Hmmm... Good point."

"Why not teach him to use signs?" thought Alex35012

"Good idea!" exclaimed Grygrflzr

So they taught Evan to talk. Since Evan is very curious and already understand them teaching him was quite simple. He learned quickly and can communicate.

"I need help on my second floor" said Evan

"On making what?" asked Lanayru3

"Can't light the netherracks for my fire place"

"Ahhh yea you need hands to use flint and steel. There you go"

"Thanks"

After Lanayru3 left Evan started building the roof and chimney for his house. His house was made of dirt so he had to find some more after a while. When he was outside he started digging a hole, which he forgot to cover when he was done.

"Lalalala Whoaaahhh!" THUD went Alex35012

"What happened?" asked Grygrflzr

"I fell in this hole"

Evan came running toward his hole

"Sorry I forgot to cover it" said Evan while giving some dirt and cooked porkchop

"Whats the hole for?" asked Alex35012

"Needed dirt for my roof and walls"

"Ok, but next time don't forget to cover the hole!" said Grygrflzr

"Wait, don't cover it!" said A1v1n1 suddenly

"Why not?"

"We could use this to catch pigs and other animals for the loot"

"Ok we keep the hole, but put ladders in so we can climb down to get the loot and go up if we fall or done getting the stuff"

So they left the hole, which proved to be very useful.

"Yay lots of bones and pigs for porkchop!" said Alex35012

"Let's make another 19 holes!"

"Thats dumb, 2 or 3 would be enough"

"Make sure it's scattered around so it will be more effective"

After a couple days they had to make lots of chests and a storage room for all the porkchop and loot.

"If we had war we could survive quite a long time since we have all these porkchop" thought A1v1n1

"I'm going to mine k" said Alex35012

"Ok see you tonight"

After a while he came back

"Guys help me!" shouted Alex35012

"What is it?"

"While I was mining I found a dungeon"

"That's cool!"

"It's full of spiders!"

"That means string AND loot!"

"After that destroy the mob spawner"

"Wait!" said Evan suddenly

"What?"

"Keep the spawner! We can fill it with water and have a door. Then we could suffocate the spiders and get the loot like a farm!"

"That's a good idea!" said everyone

"Ok lets get our buckets and put the water, someone kill the spiders while someone takes the loot and mossystones"

Having Evan being able to speak proved to be very useful because he made them rich in string after they finished covering the hole

"Yay I have loads of string right now." said A1v1n1

"Let's use it to make dispensers for protection and to keep materials!" said Lanayru3

So they made lots of dispensers that can give them the materials they need.

Yay 2nd chapter is finally done! Sorry for long update had too much fun playing Portal and my Minecraft server XD. This was written far before the 1.8 update and will be continued to 1.8 on the next chapter with the endermen and stuff

As always I like suggestions

Annnnnd

Follow, favorite and review!


	3. The Holes and Shadows

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MOJANG, MINECRAFT COMPANY BLA BLA BLA YOU KNOW THE REST

School has been in the way. Lotsa homework and other stuff. Mostly playing my server on holidays (Sunday and Saturdays). Will try to type more words, both chapters are only 500 words and this time I'll try 1500-2500 words. Thanks for reviews and suggestions and now the story…( now with 1.8!)

Armand44x and articpengi1 have joined the village and made houses of their own, but hasn't seen Evan before. All they've seen is a dirt house with a sign saying "Evan's House".

"Who's Evan?" Asked Armand44x

"See for yourself later. He's mining" Answered A1v1n1 while smirking

Evan was just back from mining with lots of great mining finds when he stumbled over Armand44x

"OH MY GOD A RED CREEPER HELP!" He cried

"Aaahhh you've finally met Evan" Said A1v1n1 laughing

"Evan is a RED CREEPER?"

"Yup!"

"But How'd you….?"

"He came himself"

"Ok then…"

Night came, they all slept but in the morning, their well, houses and other buildings had holes.

"What just happened?" Asked Alex35012

"Did someone grief?" questioned A1v1n1

" I don't think so, everyone was asleep" Said Lanayru3

"We would just have to fix it and wait" said articpengi1

They did their usual activities like mining and farming. After a while night came and all of them waited. Suddenly a tall, dark shape appeared out of nowhere. It walked a bit and suddenly, it picked up a block. Everyone stared in awe, mouths hanging open. They never saw a creature that can pick up blocks. Articpengi1 stared at the creature and suddenly, It stared at him.

"Ummm why is it looking at me?" asked articpengi1

"Cuz you're staring at it?" said Evan

So articpengi1 looked away, but a second later the shadow appeared in front of him and started attacking.

"AHHHH GET IT AWAY" Screamed articpengi1

The others quickly got their swords and attacked it. It died, and dropped a pearl like object.

"What is that?" asked Evan

"I don't know" said Grygrflzr

"Here gimme that" said Alex35012

Alex35012 inspected it closely

"hmmmm" *bites* "I can't eat it…" *hit ground* "can't be put either"

"Let's just keep it for later" said Armand44x

A1v1n1 yawned. "Let's just go to sleep now. I'm sooooooo sleepy"

"OK" everyone said at once

The next morning, there weren't many holes. But there were some things that needed fixing like their barn and safe house. Everyone went back to their normal activities when suddenly Evan came running.

"Come here everyone! Follow me!" said Evan

They all followed Evan down his mine. It was the neatest one they've seen. They were going down and when they reached down, they saw a mine with tracks.

"Nice design! Just light it up a bit next time" Said Lanayru3

"But I never made this part of the mine! I FOUND it!" said Evan confused

"Ehh?"

" Lets follow it" said A1v1n1

They put torches on their way, so they don't get lost. After a while they found a chest.

"Cool! Some iron and this…?" A1v1n1 stared at the black dots

"Looks like a seed to me!" said Grygrflzr

"But what seed?" asked Armand44x

"I'll plant it later, when we're outside" said A1v1n1

They kept walking when there was this MASS cobweb covering their way.

"What in the world?" exclaimed Alex35012

"Hey look a spawner of something!" said articpengi1

They cleared the way and a couple seconds later, out came a small, blue spider.

"Ow!" said Lanayru3

They broke the spawner and killed the spider but Lanayru3 was still getting hurt

"Help! I'm poisoned!" said Lanayru3

"What do we do?" said Evan

Then Lanayru3 stopped getting hurt

"A NEW KIND OF SPIDER!" said Lanayru3

"A blue and small one… Hmm never saw one on the top" said Evan

"Let's get out of here" said articpengi1

They went out Evans mine, following their path of torches they put. When they are outside A1v1n1 quickly hoed some land in his farm and put the seed.

"Can't wait to see what it makes!" said A1v1n1 excitedly

"Let's just wait and see" said Grygrflzr

But they forgot all about it. A1v1n1 and Lanayru3 remembered when they got hungry.

"I never felt hungry before" said A1v1n1

"Me too" said Lanayru3

"Let's see my crops and get some wheat" said A1v1n1

"OH YEA THE BLACK SEED!" Lanayru3 shouted suddenly

They both ran to see the black seed. Next to it, there was a melon thingy.

"I don't remember being able to run" said Lanayru3

"HEY GUYS! COME HERE!" shouted A1v1n1

Everyone looked at the melon thingy, confused. Then A1v1n1 broke it and came out 7 pieces of melon thingies.

*Bites* "Mmmmmm delicious stuff"

A1v1n1 gave everyone 1 and they tried it.

"Mmmmmmm.. It IS good" said Armand44x

Everyone agreed and they waited for another one. After a while another one came out

"Yay! More melon thingies!" said articpengi1

"Hold on!" said A1v1n1 "I want to try crafting it"

He put one melon in, and he got a seed. He put nine and got the block

"I could make a house with this!" said A1v1n1. He planted the rest of the ones for more melons

"Hey! We want seeds too!" said Grygrflzr

"Yea" said everyone

"OK here, one for each one of you"

A1v1n1 passed the seeds around they all scrambled and planted it in their farms

"Notch has given us 4 new things. Maybe more are hidden!" said Alex35012

Everyone agreed, and continued their daily things. Evan mined, A1v1n1 and Alex35012 Farmed, Grygrflzr built with Armand44x, Lanayru and articpengi1. Evan sometimes explored, he walked around, cutting trees and completing his map. He walked for a while and came back after some time; bringing LOADS of trees they needed 5 BIG chests to put all the logs.

"Evan, it's a good thing that you cut trees for us and we're loaded with wood, but remember GLOBAL WARMING!" said A1v1n1

"A1, we don't HAVE global warming" said Alex35012

"Oh yea o.o"

Evan was exploring when suddenly, He met his old friend The Creeper he first met in the cave

"I see you got yourself friends"

CLIFF HANGERRRR! YES FINALLY A STORY WITH 1000 WORDS! PERSONAL BEST IN 1 DAY! Anyways hope you like the story and don't forget, FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW/ SUGGESTIONS! If you want to see what my server is like ill post a screenshot if you want. Just say in reviews I'll write it on the next chapter start (or end). SEE YOU ON THE 4th chapter, Old friends! :D


	4. Evan and the creeper

Hello again readers. This is the 4th chapter (obviously) which uses 1.0.0 format. I've been busy playing in a server that is awesome. Anyways I do not own Mojang or Minecraft. The names in use are real. I only own A1v1n1 and Evan…. that writing was written like, when 1.0.0 was out.

Names will be simplified to make it realistic…

Evan was surprised by the creeper. He didn't expect to see him around here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Evan confused

" I saw that gigantic castle that I'm sure you made with your 'friends' from the cave we spawned in" answered the creeper

"So what? What do you want to do with it?"

"You're dumber than I thought! What do you think creepers are supposed to do? Build like those fools? Blow it up of course!"

At the corner of Evan's eyes he could see Alex hiding behind a tree, crouching.

Evan quickly pulled a sign that says: "RUN!"

The other creeper noticed that Evan must be warning someone and flipped around. He spotted Alex and started running to him. As Alex started to run, he tripped on a hole and fell. The creeper loomed over Alex and Alex closed his eyes, ready for the blow, when Evan head-butted the creeper as it blew up.

"Nooooo!" screamed Alex

He ran toward the crater Evan and the creeper blew up in. There was nothing except dirt and gunpowder. Alex picked it up, crying as he went home to tell the others what had happened.

As Alex went home the other saw his sad face an went towards him.

"What's wrong?" asked Alvin

"Ev.. Evan..." Alex stuttered

"Evan what?" asked Lanayru

As Alex started telling the story, everyone started crying, when they heard an unknown voice shouted;

"Hi everyone It's-"

"Shut up! Can't you see that-" shouted Armand44x as he turned around

"Wha-bubububut whaaaaat?" said Armand44x

As they turned around, their mouths fell open.

"EVAN!" they screamed in unison.

"He RESPAWNED?" screamed Metatyph confused

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUCK" screamed Alvin

Everyone hugged Evan and after a few days, they forgot that Evan died (so mean lol)

As Articpengi was finished farming his wheat, he walked home. While he was walking, two chickens followed him.

"Oh hi chickens! Why are you following me?" Asked Artic, kind of confused

Artic noticed the wheat he is holding and gave it to the chickens when suddenly, they started jumping and a chick appeared.

"Whaa-wawawawawawawaaaaat?"

Artic came running and told everyone that chickens follow you if you hold out wheat and if you give it to them they give birth to a chick.

"But chickens are born from eggs…." Said Armand

"Screw that! Let's start a farm!" shouted Grygrflzr

So they did.

SORRY FOR THE VERY LONG UPDATE AND SHORT STORY!  
>1. I kept playing minecraft and Halo and stuff<br>2. New grade more homework  
>3. Ran outa ideas<p>

So yea. I'll try to get chapter 5 done faster for you guys

SORRY FOR THE WAIT

This idea was not from anyone but me so don't be smug someone who written a review somehow like my idea :3


End file.
